


the winner takes it all

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Wars: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve shows up in Tony's office.





	the winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick one shot about Steve/Tony in the Secret Wars: Civil War era. AU because, as far as I know, this never happened.

Tony returns from a briefing to find Steve standing in his office. How he’d gotten in, Tony’s not exactly sure but he knows he’s not equipped to deal with this right now. “Steve, what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

“You’re not allowed to be here. You know that,” he says urgently as he hurriedly closes the door behind him. He’s pretty sure no one had seen Steve yet. If they had, there was no way Tony would be here alone with him and there was no way Steve would be so calm. He hates the part of him that checks over Steve for any injuries. Years of war and he still cares whether Steve was being well taken care of. 

Apparently he was doing just fine judging by the thick thighs filling out his jeans and the meaty weight of his biceps crossing his chest. He was in perfect shape - always had been. It made Tony feel a little inadequate. He knew he was good looking for an older man but Steve hadn’t aged a day. He shook himself out of his thoughts - now was not to time to get wrapped up in Steve’s looks. What did it matter if he thought Tony looked good?

“I told you - I need to talk to you,” he responds with annoyance. “Tony,” he tries quietly and Tony feels his shoulders fall. He takes a few steps closer to where Steve sits on the edge of his desk. He looked… _wrong_ sitting there. His hair an artful mess on the top of his head, his jeans rugged, his shirt rumpled. He didn’t belong in the world Tony had built around himself.

And yet Tony still wanted him here. 

“Steve, you can’t just - you can’t just break the rules. We need laws. We need order.”

Steve pulled Tony closer to him, settling him between his thighs as he stared up at him defiantly. Tony shivered in response, ashamed of the way his body started to respond. It wasn’t the years, it wasn’t the lack of touch or the taboo of standing in the Oval Office with a man ready to devour him. It was Cap - Steve. It was Steve. 

It’d always been Steve.

His broad, rough hands settle on Tony’s sides as he studies him challengingly, “What’s the worst they can do to me? Huh?” Tony blinks slowly, his gaze lowering to the floor as Steve’s touch leaves a brushfire alone his sides. “You can tell me to go, Tony.”

“You know I don’t - if anyone sees you here.” He gasps as Steve brushes a thumb over his nipple, the fabric scratching pleasantly against him. “Touching me,” he adds quietly. 

“So, you’re telling me, if I did this,” He slid a palm up the inside of Tony’s thigh, laughing softly at Tony’s moan. He kept going, slid his hand up to cup Tony’s bulge through his pants. He stood still, tried to refrain from pushing into it. Tried but Steve starts massaging him slowly, eyes heavy as he waits and Tony can’t keep himself from pushing into Steve’s palm. “You and all your rules, Tony. What did they ever get you?”

Tony groans, his hands settling on Steve’ shoulders as he rides his hand, “It got me this house. This land.” He shuddered, wishing Steve would just cut to the chase and pull him out. “Respect. These people depend on me. They need me.”

“And what do you need?” He massaged Tony firmly, his voice rough. “Hmm? What did you need from me?”

Tony’s eyes open haltingly, his breath hushed. “I only ever wanted you by my side. You drew the line.”

Steve pulled back, his eyes hardening. “Is that how you see it?”

“That’s how it happened. You knew me. I would have done anything for you.” He was still breathing heavily as he stood in front of Steve, his blood aflame. He wanted to cross the few inches between them and kiss that scowl on Steve’s face. He wanted his rough palms on his bare skin, to taste Steve’s skin. He was a responsible person now. He couldn’t give in to these desires when he had all those people out there counting on him to be strong. To be a leader. He needed to live up to their expectations. 

Which is why he pulls off his jacket and drops to his knees. 

Steve’s eyes widen slightly but the cautiousness never leaves his face. He waits as Tony reaches up and pulls Steve’s jeans open. He relaxes bit by bit as Tony pulls him out and doesn’t stop scowling until Tony wraps a hand around him and strokes him firmly. He shouldn’t be doing this, he thinks as he strokes Steve’s cock and rubs the head along his cheek. He’s smooth, uncut, which sends a thrill down Tony’s spine. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about this moment; imagined what Steve’s cock would look like, how it’d fill his hand. He was a hefty guy and the blond hair covering his thighs tickles Tony’s chin as he leans in to taste. He tongues the head carefully, playing in the skin around it at first, the taste of Steve’s precome bitter but undeniably real. Tony was doing this; Steve was really here and sitting in front of him. 

He wasn’t supposed to be doing this; he could get in a lot of trouble for even talking to the leader of The Blue and here he was on his knees, his mouth watering at the idea of having more of Steve’s cock in his mouth. That’s why it feels good, Tony thinks but he tries to push the thought down. It feels good to give up control, even to Steve. Especially to Steve, Tony thinks before he shuts the thought down. 

When Tony finally wraps his mouth fully around Steve’s cock, Steve’s head falls back and he lets out a deep groan. His large hand palms the back of Tony’s head to hold him close, his short nails running through Tony’s hair. “Tony, Tony,” he moans, scratching at Tony’s scalp as he sucks gently at the head before taking him in further. He feels engulfed, surrounded by Steve’s hands, his thighs, the smell of his sweat and the musky taste of his cock on his tongue. 

For a moment, Tony wonders if this is a power trip for him. Maybe he thought he’d caused this to happen and he was _winning_ somehow. Then he hates the way the thought makes his legs spread wider and his cock jerks in his pants. If this is Steve exercising his frustration, Tony doesn’t think he cares. It doesn’t turn him on any less and he’s not losing anything in the process. Let Steve think he’s won - it wasn’t hurting anyone.

Tony gives him everything; his hands work at Steve’s cock as he slowly takes more and more into his mouth. It’d been years, over a decade since he’d had sex with a man and even then, he didn’t always get a chance to do this. He was pacing himself, blisses out on the feel of Steve’s cock sliding along his tongue. With the stress of running his district, he doesn’t get to indulge very often. He lets himself go; pushes back into Steve’s hand, sucks greedily at Steve’s cock and lets Steve hear the desperate sounds he’s burying down. He knows what he sounds like; knows that if Steve were in his position, he’d feel debased and ashamed. He also knows it’s the reason Steve’s hand tightens behind his head as he murmurs, “You really need this.”

Tony’s getting off making Steve quickly lose his composure as he grips the edge of the desk tight in his free hand. His hips were pushing up ever so slightly, like he very much wanted to fuck Tony’s face but he was still a gentleman. For a second, Tony kind of wants to get him to that point where he can’t reign himself in. He wants to tease and edge him until Steve takes over. But that would be too much like letting Steve win and Tony can’t do that. Steve stifles a needy whine, his hips bounding up and Tony hears a sudden crack.

He opens his eyes hazily to see Steve, red-faced, drop a chunk of wood on the floor. He shrugs apologetically and for a second, just a moment, it’s like old times when Steve would damage a door frame or tiredly crush a side table. For just a moment, he sees the person he used to call his best friend. Almost imagines telling him he’d hide it from Jarvis. Then he remembers where they are and how much trouble Tony will get into when someone - maybe Carol - saw that. He weighs that against the desire to make Steve fill his mouth with come and swallows Steve to the hilt.

Steve’s eyes clench shut, his hands grasping at nothing as his hips buck, pushing more of himself down Tony’s throat. He chokes a bit, pulls back until Steve’s more manageable. Steve’s already making apologetic sounds as Tony swallows him down again. He gently palms the sensitive skin inside Steve’s thighs, making him shiver and try to stifle more sounds. Then Tony gets it; _really_ gets it. He feels powerful like this, even on his knees. _He’s_ the one making Cap shake, making him whimper and fail at keeping silent. He’s the one making Cap lose his steady need to control everything. Cap’s losing himself to _Tony_. 

The thought makes him moan, bury his face further in Steve’s lap as he swallows him down. He’s hungry for it now, sucking hard, the sounds of his lips smacking around the head even more obscene than before. If anyone saw him like this, on his knees desperate, aching to feel Steve spill into his mouth. “Tony, I’m close. I’m going to - Tony,” Steve says urgently as Tony loses himself in sucking him eagerly. Steve’s hips buck uncontrollably as he shouts and he comes down Tony’s throat. It seems to go on forever as his balls tighten and his cock jerks, sending bitter come over Tony’s tongue in an endless stream. Steve’s shaking as he nearly sobs, his hand stuffed into his mouth. “Tony,” he breathes finally, his cock still twitching in Tony’s mouth as he comes down. “That was… you were - amazing.”

“Been a long time since you said that,” Tony says as he sits back. Steve stares at him in awe and Tony can’t fight the part of him that relishes in having that look turned on him again. It’s been too long. Of course his constituents looked at him similarly but it wasn’t the same as when Captain America, leader of The Blue, Commander of all that is Good did it. Even if it was only due to Tony giving him the best blow job of his life. At least I’m good at that, Tony thinks. 

He stands on shaky legs, his cock throbbing in his pants. Steve reaches for him but Tony pulls back with a shake of his head. “This was risky enough. You should go.” At Steve’s hesitance, he nods towards the window. “Go! Before they see you.”

“Tony… I - you realize this isn’t what I came here to do,” Steve says awkwardly. He looks almost comical with his dick hanging out of his pants and his clothes ruffled. 

“I know, Steve. You’re not using me. I’m not using you. This is a one time thing,” he says blandly as he waves him off. He gestures towards the window until Steve finally starts towards it. He spares Tony another frown before he leaves. Once he’s gone, the curtains returned to their normal position, Tony slumps down in his chair and unzips his pants. “One time thing… just like last time,” he mutters as he closes his eyes, leans back and wraps a needy hand around his cock.


End file.
